The Power of a 'Demeaning' Nickname
by borderlinecritical
Summary: Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form so when Rouge decides to call him Shads, how will the hedgehog take it? Shadouge aka Shadow x Rouge. Short oneshot since this is my first story.


It was a beautiful, dark night and the rain was drizzling ever so lightly. Other than the light tap of the rain upon the fertile soil, it was silent. There was no living thing in sight, the land almost as barren as the starless night sky. Two figures walked upon the field, one shaking slightly from the rain's freezing touch while the other smoothed his quills.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the bat were stranded in the large meadow, both weary on where they were. They had just finished a "steal-and-destroy" mission flawlessly, as expected. Rouge's keen treasure hunting skills and Shadow's merciless combat skills made them perfect for those kinds of missions and they never failed. However, their escape plan wasn't as flawless as it was the previous times.

"It's fucking cold." The ivory bat announced, breaking the silence. She looked over to her partner, scanning him for any sign of emotion.

"Ha, maybe I shouldn't have taken so long with that emerald, huh?" She hesitantly chuckled, trying to humor the hedgehog with her careless mistake. Usually, the hedgehog would smirk and make a ruthless joke about how being the Ultimate Life Form, he wouldn't have made such an absentminded mistake like she did. Shadow, though, was not amused and continued to walk on with a steady look on his face.

"Shads, I said I was sorry! We'll find a way out of here somehow."

"Don't call me that."

Rouge sighed. She could tell that Shadow was fairly unhappy with her for not doing her job as accurately as in the past. She was supposed to locate the jewel, cunningly steal it, discover an exit, and leave the rest to Shadow. Today's mission started off superbly until their escape plane had been destroyed along with the rest of the facility. And it was all due to Rouge not locating the emerald in the allotted amount of time. They were stranded in a deserted pasture and it was all because of her.

"You know, if G.U.N. trusted us with a chaos emerald, I would have been able to transport us out of here easily. Too bad my partner is the great Rouge the Bat." Shadow chuckled, showing his devious smirk towards the bat to ensure her that he wasn't all that displeased with her. She raised her palm to her lips as she giggled at her obsidian friend's joke. Rouge, happy that Shadow wasn't furious with her anymore, playfully teased back.

"Hey! They're probably scared that you're going to turn into evil Shads and collect all the emeralds to destroy the world again. I don't think it's just _me_ that they're worried about."

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what, Shads?"

Shadow turned around and faced the amused bat. "I said, stop calling me Shads." Rouge giggled and threw a sly wink towards him. "Why, Shads? It's cute!" Growling, the hedgehog turned the other way and began to ignore his companion.

"Oh, stop being a big baby!"

"What did you say?"

Rouge smirked as she noticed that Shadow was extremely offended by her choice of words, his raised shoulders and tense muscles being a dead giveaway. "Gosh, Shads! You need to lighten up a little and handle my teasing! The other boys can do it, why can't you?"

"Hmph."

A faint sound vibrated in between Rouge's breasts. Shadow turned around, questioning where the sound was coming from, and instantly turned crimson red when he saw his partner reach in between her breasts to retrieve her cell phone. Rouge laughed at Shadow's reaction while flipping open her cell phone to see who would disturb her and Shadow's time together. "What can I say, Shads? I don't have any pockets on this outfit."

"Yeah, clearly." Shadow replied, his once blushing face slowly returning to its normal color.

"Hello? Yes, this is Rouge… Yeah, we retrieved the beautiful emerald~ I wish I could possibly be able to keep it~… Oh hush, I'm just kidding, dollface!... No, we're lost at some field… How long do you want us to stay?... Three hours longer?! Ugh, okay fine. I have my Shads here with me so it won't be too bad~" Rouge said, while throwing a wink towards Shadow. The hedgehog scowled at her as he turned crimson red once again and turned away, pretending to be gazing at the beautiful sky.

"Shadow, we're going to have to stay here awhile longer! I know I won't mind because I'll be spending some quality time with my Shads~"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Oh hush, you secretly like it, admit it!" Rouge said, wrapping her arms around the hedgehog's torso.

"Calling me Shads is demeaning. You'll make me look soft in front of the others and I'm going to have to end up kicking their asses to prove otherwise."

"I mean you've gone soft since I've met you."

Rouge's eyes went wide when she just realized what she had said. She nervously waited for a reaction from the hedgehog as she felt his muscles tense from underneath her hold on him. Slowly, the hedgehog removed herself from her grip and turned to face her, a fire burning in his eyes. He looked the worried bat straight into her eyes, sky blue mixing with scarlet red.

"What did you just say?"

Rouge hesitantly replied, "I said you've gone soft since I've met you."

"Hell fucking no I haven't."

Rouge almost cracked a smile at his attitude towards her. What was she so terrified for? Shadow wouldn't harm her. Besides, it was fun to mess around with him when he's furious. It just made him look a whole lot sexier to the bat. Rouge grinned and laughed, "Yes, you have! You've turned into a little fluffy bear, Shads!"

"A FLUFFY BEAR? EXCUSE ME?" The hedgehog screamed, nostrils flaring as he threw a death glare towards the bear.

"Yes, a fluffy, cute little bear!"

The hedgehog was seconds away from strangling the bat but they both knew he wouldn't even dare. Rouge was the only person that Shadow was able to connect too, other than Maria. He couldn't kill her. Shadow sighed and ran his hands through his quills.

"Tell me what I have to do to prove you wrong."

"Prove me wrong?"

"Yes, prove you wrong. Smash someone's car? Kidnap a child? Join Eggman? Kill Sonic?"

"You really want me to give you something to do?"

"Yes."

Rouge smirked, putting her hand to her chin. "Hmm… alright. Give me a second." The hedgehog nodded, waiting patiently for some mission that will give him his honor back.

Rouge thought carefully about the proposition presented to her. 'What would Shadow never do? He would do any of those things in a heartbeat, and I can't let him think he hasn't gone soft. Maybe strip at the club? Nah, too easy. Admit to Amy that he loves her and wants her to have his children? No, then I'd have to worry about Amy stalking him instead of Sonic." Suddenly, an idea hit her that made her smile so large that Shadow had raised an eyebrow towards the huntress.

"Okay, I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Have sex with me."

The hedgehog's eyes widened immediately. His face went 10x darker than his usual blush as he pictured having Rouge in front of him, naked.

"…How exactly will that prove I haven't gone soft?"

"The old Shadow would have done it in a heartbeat, would he have not?"

Rouge watched as the gorgeous hedgehog nodded slowly. She looked at him for any signs of hesitation and nervousness but all she saw was a distant look in his eyes. The hedgehog's reaction was concerning her but he did ask to prove her wrong.

Shadow was slowly snapped out of his daydream when he felt two hands gently cup his face. "Have sex with me, Shads" Rouge seductively said as she licked her lips and gently pressed them against the hedgehog's lips. Shadow's eyes widened but he slowly relaxed into the kiss, allowing Rouge's tongue to explore his mouth as she explored his.

The kiss seemed to last for hours to him, but alas, it was only a mere 40 seconds. When he felt the huntress break the kiss, it took all his willpower to keep himself from almost whimpering and pulling her back.

"Did that change your mi-" Rouge was cut off when the hedgehog roughly pushed her back into him, passionately kissing her while sliding his hands onto her back. The bat draped her arms around his neck, pouring every ounce of passion she could muster into the kiss.

In the heat of the moment, Shadow grabbed Rouge's waist and gently picked her up, nudging her legs to wrap around his torso. Rouge complied, and still lip locked, Shadow managed to press her back against the tree and slowly move his hands up to her breasts, giving them a slight squeeze. Rouge jumped and broke the kiss, her face as red as Shadow's eyes. The hedgehog smirked and looked the bat in the eyes.

"Jumpy over that? How are you gonna be when we have sex?"

Rouge giggled at him and ran her hands through his quills. "Oh, I don't think you'll have the guts too, Shads~"

"Well, we'll see about that, batgirl." Shadow said as he gave light kisses on the beautiful bats neck, snaking his hands under her shirt and up her body, unclipping the bra that held her breasts in place. Rouge watched as Shadow quickly removed her shirt and bra before he gazed into her eyes and passionately kissed her again.

'I guess we shall…'


End file.
